


[Podfic of] Plans, by impertinence

by shiningartifact



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept a count on a sheet of paper she stuck on her bed. No one fucked with it, because no one fucked with her - most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Plans, by impertinence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15177) by impertinence. 



To download the mp3 of _Plans_ , click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?tnph7qn54ovvo5e)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html), which is an anthology of podfic made of ficlets celebrating and centering on female characters.
> 
> It was so great to be a part of this project! I always love getting to dip my toes into other fandoms, and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ is a show that meant (and still means) a LOT to me.
> 
> You can download the anthology as a podbook [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20II.m4b) (right-click and save), and there are alternate ways to download at [the master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) (for example, you can browse by fandom and DL individual files).
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/57271.html)


End file.
